


What Are You Reading?

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Getting bored, Bucky decides to walk around the tower.





	What Are You Reading?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from [Dialogue Prompts](http://dialouge-prompts.tumblr.com/post/163150600942/sowhat-are-you-reading-just-101-ways-to-get)
> 
> _"So... what are you reading?"  
>  "Just 101 ways to get out of a conversation_

Bucky was boredly watching his new housemates, still not feeling quite at home in the tower. They all seemed to be animatedly talking about whatever program they had been watching. Well, not all of them, he supposed, noticing that Stark was absent again. In the beginning, Bucky had been so certain that Stark stayed away from his old teammates because of him, because of what he had learned that Bucky was forced to do. That mission that took Stark’s…  _ Tony’s _ parents away from him.

But then he realized the truth; Stark was actively avoiding all of them, even Vision. Bucky wasn’t sure what to think of Vision, really. He seemed… unusual was a way of putting it. He made Bucky feel uneasy. There was just something unsettling about the purplish man, besides the fact that he wasn’t even human.

Anyway, instead of observing them all further, Bucky left his dark corner and decided to explore the place on his own. Enough people had tried to show him around the tower, and he had shown just enough interest to fool them into thinking he actually paid them any attention, but the truth was, he preferred to find his way around himself.

He had just started down a staircase, admiring the view from the window, when he heard a sound nearby. Naturally, Bucky was curious and cautious and needed to know just what he had heard, approaching the source of the noise and finding Stark, staring at one of his tablets. The man’s fingers weren’t dancing across the touchscreen like he often saw them do. “Are you busy?” Bucky decided to ask, catching him off-guard.

Stark stared at him, lowering the device. “Maybe, why? Shouldn’t you be with the others?”

“Got bored,” Bucky admitted to him with a shrug.

“Uh huh…” Stark didn’t take his eyes off of him.

Bucky could understand that. “So…” He tried to think of something, anything. “What are you reading?”

“Oh,” Stark said, lightly waving the tablet in his hand, “just one hundred and one ways to get out of a conversation.”

“Ah…” Bucky nodded to him. “I guess I’ll leave you alone then.”

“Right.”

Bucky turned away but before he left, he looked back at him. “If you ever do want some quiet company though… I wouldn’t mind that.” Stark gave him a nod and Bucky left, deciding to find a different staircase to wander down.


End file.
